Movie Night
by Awahili
Summary: Our favorite heroes grab some R&R. Mostly a WolvieJubes story. Turned into a series by request from the fans! Weekly movie night at the Xmansion, complete with commentary from the peanut gallery! COMPLETE!
1. Movie Night 1: The Gore Fest

"I don't know why I didn't think of this ages ago," Professor Xavier stated. Jean Grey smiled in agreement as she pulled a fourth bag of popcorn out of the microwave.  
  
"This is gonna be great!" squealed Jubilee, pulling a six-pack of Pepsi out of the fridge. The three of them entered the den, where the rest of the team was assembled. Professor X positioned himself in front of the big screen television.  
  
"Thank you all for coming to our first movie night. I realize that our line of work is stressful, so as long as the schedule allows, we will hold one every Friday night."  
  
"This was an excellent idea Professor," Beast was munching on an already half-eaten bowl of popcorn. Wolverine grumbled from his recliner.  
  
"As long as it's not a chick flick." Jubilee handed him a Pepsi and skipped over to the TV.  
  
"Actually, I picked the movie tonight! Professor said we're gonna take turns."  
  
Scott shook his head, "Great, a mindless comedy." She frowned at him, earning a chuckle from Wolverine.  
  
"If you must know, I got 'Thirteen Ghosts'. I never got to see it in the theater."  
  
"Gambit's seem dis movie. Tis rated R for a reason."  
  
"Lay off the kid, Cajun. She's old enough to take down mutants with us." Jubilee smirked at him as she popped the disc into the DVD player. She sat in the floor in front of Wolverine as the opening credits played. Jean and Scott had claimed the loveseat, and Gambit, Rogue, and Beast were occupying the couch. Storm had placed herself Indian-style on the floor next to the Professor's wheelchair.  
  
As "The Breaker" bent a man in half by shoving him into a car hood, Jubilee crawled up into the chair with Wolverine, and Rogue had unconsciously scooted closer to Gambit. Wolverine leaned into the obviously frightened girl.  
  
"You're not scared are ya Jubes?" She jumped at his voice and he squeezed her shoulder smiling.  
  
As the movie continued, Professor Xavier realized this was not a movie for squeamish stomachs. He sent a message telepathically to Wolverine.  
  
~Perhaps Gambit was right~  
  
Wolverine nodded softly but shrugged his shoulders. The bathroom scene, however, pushed him over the edge.  
  
"Jubes, are you sure you're alright with this movie?"  
  
"Aw, come on Wolvie!" she whispered back, "A little blood never bothered me." Her voice was steady, but her eyes were wide. She leaned back and he laid his other arm across her, enveloping her with his arms. He felt her relax against him and he soon realized she had fallen asleep. And he had no intention of waking her up after what he'd just watched. Someone being slashed up by an invisible force was not something she needed to see.  
  
A few of the X-Men jumped at a few of the scenes, and as soon as "The Hammer" was released and began chasing Arthur down a hallway, Wolverine jumped too, waking the girl. Unfortunately, it only got worse from there, and she caught all the really gory parts. She stared in horror as "The Breaker" slammed a body against the walls, then broke it in half.  
  
The rest of the movie passed with little jumping from the team, and Jubilee had fallen asleep again as the end credits rolled.  
  
Scott looked over at Jean, who looked like she was about to be sick. Gambit was prying Rogue's hand from his wrist as Wolverine carefully lifted the sleeping girl. Professor Xavier swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, I think Jean should pick next week's movie." This was met with enthusiastic nods from the entire team as they exited for their rooms.  
  
Wolverine laid Jubilee down in her bed and covered her up. He walked softly to his room, not quite closing the door all the way behind him. He crawled into bed, leaving enough room for another body.  
  
A few hours later, he was not disappointed as he heard his door open. Jubilee crept over to the side of the bed.  
  
"Wolvie?" she whispered.  
  
"Mmmm?" he grumbled, half asleep.  
  
"I don't think that movie was such a good idea." She sounded like an 8 year old who had just woken up from a nightmare. He smirked and threw the covers back for her, and she crawled in. She put her head down on his shoulder and draped her arm across his torso. He covered them back up with the comforter as she drifted back into unconsciousness. Half-asleep, she mumbled under her breath just before succumbing.  
  
"Night Dad."  
  
He chuckled softly, "Night darlin." 


	2. Movie Night 2: That Sinking Feeling

Well, I got such good reviews, that I decided to make this a little series. So, this next Movie Night is dedicated to LilWolvie, who wanted more. It never occurred to me to make this a series. But, since she so insists....I give you......  
  
  
  
  
  
Movie Night 2  
  
As the week progressed, Wolverine didn't bring up their little "conversation" that night. He attributed it to fright and a state of semi- consciousness. So things progressed normally (as normal as things get at the X-mansion anyway) and soon it was Friday again.  
  
Over the weekend, they had come up with a movie order, not to mention popcorn details. So, that night, they all gathered once again in the den to watch whatever movie Jean had rented. Beast walked in balancing five bowls of popcorn, and handed each to a group. Cyclops claimed the chair first, and Jean sat in his lap. Gambit stole the loveseat and pleaded his way into getting Rogue to sit with him. Wolverine, Jubilee, and Storm took the couch, and Beast dragged a beanbag chair from the game area to sit in.  
  
Jubilee stifled a giggle when he plopped down into it, creating a large crunch and an "oof!" from the occupier. Xavier came in and once again moved to the front.  
  
"Welcome back for round two!" he announced happily. "Tonight is Jean's pick, so Jean, if you will." He motioned for her to continue, and she summoned a small disc from the counter.  
  
"Jeannie, if this is a sappy chick flick, then you'll be wishin for 'Thirteen Ghosts' when my turn comes around." Wolverine growled. Jubilee smacked him on the arm and settled back into the sofa. It was suede, and it seemed to swallow whoever sat on it into a soft cushy heaven.  
  
"Relax, Logan, it's not that bad." She inserted the disc and started the movie, all from the confines of Scott's grasp. As the movie started, they heard a groan from somewhere in the vague direction of Rogue.  
  
"Ah've seen this one. It's pretty long."  
  
"And very interesting," came Jean's retort. As things settled down, everyone began to recognize the film, and several soft groans of pain were heard from around the room. Jean pointedly ignored them all.  
  
Jubilee leaned over to Storm, "If by 'interesting' she meant 'boring and sappy' then I agree." Storm gave her a warning glare, and she shrunk back into the couch.  
  
When Jack Dawson won his ticket aboard in the poker game, Wolverine leaned into Jubilee.  
  
"Never woulda fooled me," he said quietly. A very insistent "Shhh!" came from Jean's side of the room, and things quieted down again.  
  
There were a few scenes when Wolverine clamped his hands over Jubilee's eyes and glared at Jean, who merely shrugged.  
  
~Knew you would do that~ was her only defense. Jubilee struggled a little under his strong grasp, but she knew it was no use, so she sat back and waited for the scene to become PG-13 again.  
  
At last, the mighty Titanic hit an iceberg (sorry if I spoiled the movie for anyone) and it began to sink. Jubilee sat up a little straighter as screams echoed through the den, which made Wolverine laugh a little to himself.  
  
Soon, his favorite scene was coming up, and he tapped Jubilee on the shoulder. "Watch this part; it's great." She turned back to the screen in time to see a guy fall off the aft of the ship and hit a propeller, then cartwheel into the water. She giggled and turned back to her mentor, who had a large grin plastered to his face. She shook her head and focused again on the movie.  
  
In her opinion, it got really boring from there, so she sank back into the couch, only to hit Wolverine's arm. She snuggled into him and sighed contently, closing her eyes. Every now and then, she'd hear a few words. Soon, she was shaken awake by Wolverine.  
  
"Come on, darlin', the movie's over."  
  
She stretched and yawned, "Oh darn, and I missed the ending." Jean, who was walking by, didn't miss the sarcasm dripping from her voice and slapped her playfully on the arm.  
  
"Hey, we sat through the gore-fest for you. Besides, next week will be Rogue, so we'll get a little of both." Jubilee smiled mischievously; Rogue she could swindle into getting a good movie. Wolverine walked her to her room, and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Night, Wolvie."  
  
He smiled to himself, "Night, darlin'." She smiled as she closed the door, but it dropped into a frown as soon as she heard the click. He didn't remember, or if he did, he's acting like it didn't happen. She pulled back the covers and collapsed on the bed, clothes and all. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
That night, her dreams were filled with images of her childhood. But in the place of the blurs that represented her parents, there was only a man. He'd push her on the swing, or catch her as she came down the slide. And she was happier than she'd ever been.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sooorry!!!!! *Throws up hands in defensive posture* I had to do Titanic for Jean, it just popped into my head. That whole propeller scene is actually based in real life. My sister forced me to watch Titanic one day, and my dad was out in the garage working on his car. He strolled through to get some water, and saw what movie we were watching. I'm not making this up, he actually said "Hey, come get me before that guy bounces off the propeller." I just about spit out my coke! It was so funny. Anyway, I'll be going on leave for a week or two, but I'll try to update. I don't know if I can, but I'll try.  
  
Oh yeah...nothing belongs to me. It's all somebody else's. No seriously. I know you don't believe me, but they're not mine! Honest! James Cameron claimed Titanic and Marvel our superheroes. Geez...I even demonstrated how one of the scenes wasn't even mine. 


	3. Movie Night 3: Children of the Atom vs ...

And here's the third installment of Movie Night. It's Rogue's turn. Thank you to my friend Flyer for the help coming up with the movie. This one's for all you Remy/Rogue fans out there. Not much, but there's more to come. This also furthers the Wolvie/Jubes plot from Chapter 1.  
  
Yes, there's an actual plot. No, really. Stop laughing, there is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Movie Night 3: Children of the Atom vs. Children of the Revolution  
  
Jubilee squealed as Rogue whispered her choice in her ear. It was definitely not what Jean had thought. Very little explosive action, and a humongous love story. Not to mention a crap-load of angst. Jubilee giggled as she thought of Wolverine's reaction; and the fact that he had to sit through the whole thing. She skipped off giggling maniacally and entered the kitchen. Wolverine was on popcorn duty this week, and he noticed her exuberance.  
  
"What's up, Jubes?"  
  
"Nuthin!" She again erupted into a fit of giggles and he shook his head. He handed her two bowls of popcorn and she followed him into the den. They handed out the snacks and Rogue popped the movie in. Jubes and Wolverine claimed the chair again, and the others spread out around the room. Gambit stretched out on the loveseat, and Beast, Rogue, and Storm had taken the couch. Professor Xavier wheeled up next to Wolverine's chair, and Jean and Scott stretched out on the floor.  
  
As the opening scene played, there were a mixture of groans and giggles from around the room. Wolverine tried to vacate his seat, but Jubilee was restraining him with a strength he didn't know she had. He consigned himself to his torture and stopped resisting. Scott was quiet, listening to the sound of Jean giggling. Beast seemed rather disturbed, but made no move. Rogue stole a quick glance at Gambit. He didn't seem either disgusted or pleased. She turned her head a little more to study him better. He turned to her and winked, and she looked away quickly.  
  
To his horror, Wolverine soon realized that Jubilee had every intention of singing every song. He clamped his hand over her mouth, but she hummed. Groaning loudly, he removed his hand and she continued singing.  
  
"There was a boy," she started, "A very strange, enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far." she was smiling the whole time, and Rogue giggled a little as she saw the added torture he had to endure.  
  
As the main character came onto the screen, Jubilee jumped. "Oh my god! Ewan McGregor is so hot! But I liked him better in Star Wars."  
  
"Shhh!" Gambit held a finger to his lips, "Gambit tryin to watch, petite." The guys stopped complaining as the Can-Can scene came on, and Rogue sat up in her seat. As the movie progressed, they were introduced to the "Bohemians." Wolverine tried to hide a chuckle at the narcoleptic Argentinean, but failed, and Jubilee flashed him a grin that said "just wait."  
  
Wolverine nodded off a little, but was awoken with Jubilee's voice.  
  
"The French are glad to die for love." He rubbed his eyes and grumbled a little. She wasn't a bad singer, but why did it have to be this movie? Oh, they were going to pay come his week. He couldn't really remember what week was his, but he knew he was after Beast. He was brought out of his thoughts as the music kicked up.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend." Now, Nicole Kidman was *not* an ugly woman, but he really didn't like her. This, however, was shaping up to be her best performance he'd ever seen.  
  
"Diamonds are a girl's best..." Satine never finished her song as she plummeted to the floor, but Jubilee finished it for her. Rogue looked over at Gambit, who had sat up and started munching on popcorn. She turned her head just as he looked over and he smiled to himself.  
  
A little while later, Jubilee jumped up and down. "This is one of my favorite parts!"  
  
"Hey, Rogue, did you pick this movie or did Jubes?"  
  
"Quiet, Wolvie! It's the Elephant Love Medley!" Wolverine watched as they melded about ten different love songs into one. He also realized in horror that Rogue and Jubilee were each singing a part and harmonizing together with the actors. Gambit leaned in discreetly to hear Rogue's soft voice, and Professor Xavier smiled. He loved seeing his children happy, and he knew those two were destined to be together, despite Rogue's condition. He looked down at Jean and Scott, who were less interested in the medley and were gazing fondly into each other's eyes. He laughed and shook his head. Some things never changed.  
  
As the two lovers constantly tricked the Duke and got together, Wolverine growled at the man's stupidity. The man was denser than Sabretooth, something Wolverine thought impossible. Once again, Jubilee and Rogue were given the chance to sing their duet as Satine and Christian sang, "Come What May." By this point, Wolverine was itching to pick his movie and force them to watch it. It was going to be long, bloody, and very little plot line; just a lot of killing and gore.  
  
Beast had laid his head in his hands as soon as he'd finished his popcorn, and Storm chuckled and shook him awake.  
  
"You do not wish for others to sleep during your movie. At least fake interest."  
  
He smiled at her, "You're right, Ororo. It's just this movie. I was never really big on musicals. I was more of the Shakespearian type play myself."  
  
Everyone became quiet as the Argentinean sang, in a raspy voice, a very Latino version of "Roxanne." They all generally liked the song, but Jubilee and Rogue were crying, knowing what was to come next.  
  
Gambit just about choked when Christian threw down the money and declared his lust had been cured. Wolverine had to stifle a laugh, and Beast was trying a little too hard to look interested and succeeded in appearing constipated.  
  
"Dat's not how it's supposed to be!"  
  
"Hush, Remy," came Rogue's southern voice, "It's part of the story." Gambit huffed, but was quiet. As the love song echoed through the den, Rogue looked at Gambit. "There ya are, honey." It was choked, as if she was hiding tears, but she couldn't spoil the ending. Jubilee, too, was bawling, and Wolverine was doing his best to calm her down, though he had no idea what was causing the tears. He soon found out as Satine collapsed with her last breath in Christian's arms.  
  
Even Jean, who hadn't really been paying that much attention to the movie, was crying. Storm brushed a tear away, but nothing more. Rogue and Jubilee were drenched, as was Wolverine's shirt, and Gambit stood.  
  
"Dat's not an ending! Dat's not fair!"  
  
"It's a tragedy, Cajun. It's supposed to happen like that," came Wolverine's gruff voice. "Think Romeo and Juliet." As the movie ended, Gambit was still raving.  
  
"In the Bayou, our stories 'ave happy endings." He then proceeded to ramble on in French, and Professor Xavier was grateful; he was certain it was not a pleasant rambling.  
  
"Well, he picks next week, so he may have his fairytale ending." Rogue nodded at the Professor and wiped her face clean with her gloved hand and replaced the DVD back in it's case.  
  
Jubilee was still crying a little as Wolverine walked her to her room, but she faked it as being for the movie. She had taken the chance to use the sad ending as a cover for her deeper feelings. It had been two weeks and Wolverine hadn't said a word about what she'd said to him. She was beginning to think he didn't care for her as deeply as she'd thought, but then again, maybe he hadn't heard. I mean, he always says "Night, Darlin'" right?  
  
"You alright, Jubes?"  
  
"Yeah," she choked, "I just hate that ending."  
  
"You and Gambit. I don't think we'll hear the end of that one until next Friday." She laughed in spite of herself and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and continued to lead her down the hall.  
  
"Hey, maybe Xavier'll let you pick the movie after Gambit."  
  
"I've already gone. Or don't you remember the gore-fest?" This was delving into uncomfortable territory.  
  
"No, that night stands out in my mind very vividly. But it is your birthday in two weeks, not Storm's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you pick the movie that week."  
  
"No, it's alright," her voice fell noticeably. So he had heard. Of course he heard Jubes, he does have heightened senses. And he was ignoring it. "Good night." She closed her door behind her without waiting for his reply and climbed into bed.  
  
She sobbed so loudly into her pillow that she didn't hear her door open and shut. The only thing she registered was the rough hand on her cheek.  
  
"Come here," Wolverine lifted the small girl into his lap and rocked her back and forth until the sobbing subsided. "Tell me what's wrong, pun'kin."  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten about my birthday," she lied, "I'm not crying because I'm sad; I'm just happy that someone didn't forget about me completely."  
  
"I could never forget about you. Now, get to sleep, and tomorrow, I'll take you to the mall." Her eyes lit up, but she was confused. What was getting into him now? He would rather battle Sabretooth than go to the mall with her. Well, come to think of it, he'd rather get into fight than do most things.  
  
"But Wolvie -"  
  
"I need to know what ya want for yer birthday now don't I? And I need to know what ta tell the others when they ask." At her questioning eyes, he answered, "They all ask me what ya want for yer birthday. Somethin' about me knowin' ya best. Now, get to sleep." She laid down and he tucked her in, kissing her on the cheek. "Night, Jubes."  
  
"Night, Wolvie." She resisted the urge to test her theory, and succumbed to Morpheus' pull. 


	4. Movie Night 4: Gambit's Fairytale Endin...

Gambit's Fairytale Ending  
  
"Now Gambit show you a real ending, non?" He placed the tape into the VCR and sat back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, make with the filmin' Gumbo," Jubilee sat happily on a bean bag chair right in front of the TV. The rest piled in and the movie began. Jubilee almost sprayed her Coke onto the television.  
  
"Careful, Jubilee," Scott called, "If you make a mess, you clean it up."  
  
Jubilee just stared at the Cajun. "'Ever After?' That's, like, a chick flick Gumbo. What gives?"  
  
Beast chuckled, "It is set in France, and the Cinderella story gives it a happy ending. I believe that was his intention." Gambit merely nodded, already entranced in the movie.  
  
Wolverine and Jean walked in, the latter with five popcorn bowls trailing behind her, which she passed out without so much as moving an inch. Wolverine stretched out on the floor and Jean sat next to Scott on the loveseat.  
  
"Not another sappy romance! This is three nights in a row!" Apparently, Wolverine had a breaking point when it came to chick flicks, and tonight's choice had gone above and beyond.  
  
"Oui, mon ami, now hush. Gambit wanna hear de movie as well as see, non?" Jubilee chuckled inaudibly in front of him. Well, inaudibly to normal human ears. Wolverine, however, heard it loud and clear.  
  
"Sumpthin funny, darlin'?" Jubilee turned around, mouthful of popcorn, and gave her innocent stare.  
  
"Oo, me? Ah woob meber!" He glared at her, and she looked down guiltily. She swallowed, then continued. "Sorry." He smiled inwardly and reached forward, poking her in the ribs. This, of course, happened to be her one ticklish spot on her whole body, and he knew it. She was sent into a fit of giggles, which she tried to contain for Gambit, but that only made them worse.  
  
By the time the father died, things had settled down, and Jubilee had abandoned the bean bag. She now lay vertical, feet almost against the TV, with her head on Wolverine's stomach, while he stretched out and turned his head to watch the movie. This wasn't his usual cup of tea, so he spent the two plus hours thinking of a really nasty movie he could subject them to.  
  
But as he lay there thinking, his thoughts wandered to Jubilee's birthday present. He'd asked the professor's help, as he was an excellent negotiator. Wolverine was more the "I want it now or I'll rip yer guts out" kind of diplomat, but that usually didn't bode well for the type he needed to chat with. The good news, for both of them, was it looked like Jubilee was going to get her birthday present after all. The bad news was that it might take a little longer than first anticipated. Oh well, he thought, with a present like that, I would wait for years.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Hey Space-man!" A hand waved in front of his face, breaking him from his thoughts. "Dude, you were a million miles away," she whispered, "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nope, just thinkin' that's all. Whadya need?"  
  
"I asked if ya wanted some popcorn?" She slid the bowl so it lay near his neck, but still within her reach. He grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Thanks darlin'," he refocused on the movie and realized he'd missed half of it already. How long was he out? He also noticed that Jubilee throwing him worried glances, but was trying to hide them. He chose to ignore them and concentrate on the movie. She escaped, then found her prince, and at last came the part Gambit had been waiting for.  
  
Pretty much the whole team made it a point to glare at him as the happy ending played, to be sure he was appeased. The prior week had been nothing but incessant ramblings from the Cajun about "tragic endings" and "twisted fairytales." Jubilee made the mistake of bringing up the few fairytales that didn't have happy endings, or the villain didn't get what he/she deserved. She had then been subjected to a two hour lecture on the topic. After that, everyone steered clear of the Cajun and his obsessive ranting.  
  
As the movie ended, Jubilee hopped up and over-exaggerated wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Oh, when will my prince come for me?" Beast, always ready for an excuse to quote Shakespeare, jumped in immediately.  
  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Jubilee is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief!"  
  
Jubilee melodramatically leapt into his arms. "My only love, sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathèd enemy."  
  
In a heartbeat, everyone stopped, and all eyes looked at the teenager. Beast was grinning like a lunatic, and Professor Xavier blinked a few times, dumbfounded. She hopped down from the massive blue arms and looked around.  
  
"What? You guys never had to read 'Romeo and Juliet?'"  
  
"The fact that ya actually paid attention and retained any of it amazes me! I slept through the book!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Wolvie. It wasn't that bad. Certainly not as bad as 'MacBeth.'" A gasp was heard from the direction of Beast.  
  
"That was one of William's finest works, my dear girl."  
  
Jubilee snorted, "Hardly. Dude, 'Othello' was better than that. Did you guys see the movie adaptation of that? It was horrible. As if the play wasn't enough."  
  
The professor found his voice, if only for a moment, "Jubilee, you read Shakespeare?"  
  
"I've read most of his stuff. I like Poe, too. What is this, 20 questions? Go to bed!" She bounded out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck audience behind her.  
  
As the professor exited, Wolverine jogged to catch up with him.  
  
"Prof? How are things.ya know?"  
  
The Professor smiled a genuine smile, something he'd been doing a lot of in the past few weeks in regards to this man. When he had come to the office a few weeks ago with the request, Professor Xavier had felt both elated and cautious. He knew it must simply be coincidence, but the younger (older?) man had come to him the day after the first movie night. Secretly, the professor thought perhaps he had had something to do with it. Of course, this changed the way the man would ultimately behave, something that was not easy to do.  
  
"Things are progressing timely, Logan. It took a little more persuasion on my part, but I finally convinced them to accept you. Now all that's left is the ensuing paperwork."  
  
"Professor, I really don't know how to thank you, and I'm sure you're gonna get a great Christmas present from Jubes as soon as she finds out all you've done to help," the younger (older?) man chuckled.  
  
"Seeing all of you happy is reward enough for me. Now, please, go get some rest. I believe the two of us are scheduled for final evaluation tomorrow morning. Good night, Logan."  
  
"Good night, Charles. And thank you again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmmm...what are those two up to?? Stay tuned to find out (and if ya've figured it out, don't spoil it for everyone else!) If ya think ya've got it figured out, email me! I'd love to see how people interpret this. Of course, psychology was always one of my strong suits. Thanks to all my readers, and I do apologize for the long wait. Gambit is not an easy person to find a movie for. Storm is gonna be worse. But, as always, I have my resident expert on the X-Men, Flyer, to tell me all and give me suggestions. So fear not! I shall return. 


	5. Movie Night 5: Stormy Weather

Ok, everyone who guessed got it right.  Maybe I'm not as subtle as I thought; oh well.  On with the story.  This just seemed too good to pass up for Storm, so here it goes.

FLUFFY BUNNY WARNING:  CUTENESS AHEAD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Movie Night 5:  Stormy Weather

Jubilee bounded in and out of the kitchen.  She had had a wonderful birthday, starting with a special breakfast.  Jean had baked her some chocolate chip pancakes, topped with boysenberry syrup and hot fudge.  She had washed it down with a liter of chocolate milk.  She lounged about (Professor's gift was a day off from school), then Gambit took her out for a long ride on his bike.  When they got back to the mansion just before lunch, he parked next to an old beat-up truck that hadn't been there before.  Rogue stood next to it smiling, and Jubilee's eyes got wide.  This was hers?!?

Beast had gotten her a whole collection of Shakespeare's works, along with the modern video adaptation of "Romeo and Juliet."  Scott had just given her a year-long subscription to "Seventeen," which she hugged him to death for.  The only gift left was Wolvie's and she couldn't wait.  He must be saving his for last, she thought.  He probably won't give it to me until after the movie.  

She didn't mind though.  She skipped to the den, spilling some popcorn on the floor.  Sparks, the puppy Storm had gotten her, happily cleaned up after her, and bounded into the room after his owner.  She passed out the bowls and plopped down in the chair.  Sparks climbed in with her and proceeded to lick her face.  Wolverine chuckled a little and sat in front of the chair.

It really was a handsome dog.  It was a black and silver pure Husky.  Its ice blue eyes seemed to crackle with electricity, which is where most of them thought the name came from.  In reality, it was the nickname given to Jubilee by her father, but only she knew this.  The dog attempted to circle in her lap, but gave up and lay down quietly.

Jubilee laughed aloud when the opening scene played.  Luckily for Wolverine (or was it everyone else), it wasn't a chick flick.  But the girl did feel a little twinge when the man was sucked out the cellar door.

"Leave it to 'Ro to pick a movie titled 'Twister.'"

"Aww, hush Wolverine.  Y'all shoulda expected it from her."  Rogue was wolfing down popcorn between sentences.  Sparks let out a little yelp, and Jubilee scratched behind the husky's ears.

"I was going to choose 'The Lion King' but I decided not to subject you to Disney movies."

"What is wrong with Disney?" Beast inquired.

"Shhh!"  Jubilee's silencing was reinforced by a bark from the puppy, and everyone's attention turned back to the screen.  The dog laid its head back down in the girl's lap, eyes on the screen.  

They were introduced to "The Gang" as they attempted to repair a Doppler radar out in a field.  Then in a flash, they were off, chasing a tornado.  And thus the pattern for the movie was set.

About halfway through the movie, Sparks jumped down and started sniffing around.  Jubilee quickly scooped him up and took him to the yard.  He did his business, then went back inside.  Jubilee gave him a treat for doing it right, and together they skipped back to the den.  The professor smiled at her approvingly when they came back in, and she sat back down in the chair.  Sparks didn't jump up with her, but curled up next to Wolverine.  He eyed the animal strangely, but made no move to redirect him.  Sparks let out a puppy yawn and proceeded to nap with his head resting on Wolverine's leg.  

Sparks ears perked up at the sound of Aunt Meg's dog barking, and he trotted over to the screen to inspect.  Sitting directly in front of the TV, he waited for it.  He didn't have to wait long as the deep bark came through the speakers again.  Sparks' head cocked to one side, inquisitively.  Several chuckles alerted the dog to the others in the room, and he looked over at his owner.  She whistled softly and patted her lap, and he took a running leap, landing squarely in the girl's lap.  She wrapped her arms around him and he nestled down in her hold.  Soon, both were asleep.

"That is a big tornado," was the next thing she heard, from Jean, and she opened her eyes.  

"That, Jean, is an element of nature seen by few, as it is a very rare occurrence for an F-5 to develop.  However, if you wish to see one, I will do what I can."  Though her voice was steady, Storm's eyes twinkled with merriment.  They all laughed, but they also all realized that it probably wouldn't be as hard as she made it out to be.  She had a lot of power.  Jubilee blinked a few times and turned her attention back to the movie.  She never could seem to stay awake.  Maybe she could request to move the time up an hour.  Or maybe she just needed more sugar.  Yeah, that was it, she would just get more sugar.  

She watched intently as they completed their mission, and was awed by the really neat special effects.  Then, as easy as it had come, the tornado was gone.  Storm seemed a little put off by this, but kept quiet.  

"Ick," Jubilee exclaimed as the kissing sequence started, and Wolverine turned around.

"Ya didn't seem too disturbed with 'Titanic' or 'Moulin Rouge.'  What's different about this?"

"Those movies had hot guys in them.  Ya know, Leo DiCaprio and Ewan McGregor.  But this," she gestured dramatically to the screen, "is like walking in on your parents."  She shuddered at a long-forgotten image, and Wolverine chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, that was a good movie," Professor Xavier said, "Next week is Hank, I believe, then Logan."

"And yer all gonna pay for makin' me watch three o' those three chick flicks in a row," he stated gruffly.  Now it was Jubilee's turn to chuckle.  Whatever he picked couldn't be worse than the one she had picked.  That was a horribly gory film, but she loved it.  She'd already seen it three more times since then, and tomorrow would be viewing number five.  Matthew Lillard was cute in his "I'm crazy and I don't care" kind of way.  She'd rented "Wing Commander" too, and she liked his character, Maniac, in that as well.  

She stood and stretched, Sparks jumping to the ground and doing the same.  Wolverine walked her to her room like he did every night, and he kissed her on the cheek with a "Night Darlin,'" but he made no mention of a present.

"Night," she sounded a little disappointed, okay, a _lot disappointed, but she tried to hide it.  She shut the door behind her, and changed into her nightclothes.  She climbed into bed after placing Sparks in his bed next to hers.  She clicked off the lamp, and curled up into a ball.  Tears had just started spilling down her cheeks when her door opened, and Wolverine, in nightclothes, knelt down beside her, wiping away the errant tears with a quick swipe of his hand._

"Didn't think I forgot, didya?"  She leapt into his arms and he smiled a little.  Sparks, who couldn't sleep through the commotion, joined the fray and began nipping at Logan's heels.  "Hey now, mutt.  Get off." 

"He's not a mutt!" Jubilee cried out, letting go of her mentor to scoop up the puppy in her arms.

"O' course not, just a nickname.  Kinda like 'Wolvie.'"  Jubilee's face fell a little, but she covered it up quickly, hoping he hadn't heard.

She had been doing some thinking since the first movie night, and she had come to a decision last night.  "Actually, now that I'm fifteen, I was wonderin' if it'd be alright if I just called ya Logan.  I mean, Wolvie is kinda childish, and I'm not a kid anymore."  

"You can call me whatever you want, darlin'."  She smiled broadly, glad that he wasn't hurt or anything, and hugged him again.  He smiled too, but for an entirely different reason.  _Anything you want, darlin'._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Well, five down, and four to go.  What will Hank pick? (Big surprise there…..did everyone catch the sarcasm?)  I was gonna try and work _Dogma in somewhere, but it really didn't seem right for anyone.  Cept maybe Jubes.  Hmm….maybe a sequel….Movie Night Revisited?  Whoa, wait a sec….let's finish this one first.  Hope ya like!  Please review._


	6. Movie Night 6: A Lot of Fuss Over Squat

Wow..I totally apologize for the long wait. Things are getting a little hectic here. I mean, I work in a chapel, and Thanksgiving and Christmas are right around the corner. But this fic is four, count em, FOUR chapters from completion, then I can turn the concentration I spend on this to "Fear," so that should make some of you happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week, and still no present from Wolv-Logan. He hadn't even mentioned it or apologized or anything! Sparks seemed to pick up on her mood immediately and was trying desperately to cheer his owner up. He'd tried everything from licking her face that morning (which had almost gotten him paffed), to playfully nipping at her heels as she walked everywhere.  
  
After brushing Sparks off her heels for the twentieth time that day, Jubilee sourly made it to the den. Most everyone was already there, except Cyclops, who was on popcorn duty. She sat on the couch between Storm and Beast, avoiding the piercing glare from the man in the armchair. Storm, however, could not miss it. She leaned into the young girl.  
  
"Is everything alright, Jubilation?"  
  
"Hunky-dory, Storm," the girl replied as the puppy jumped up in her lap. Jubilee gave into the dog's incessant whines and began scratching behind his ears. In the last week, black fur had grown in the shape of circles around his eyes, and Jubilee even contemplated changing the dog's name to Bandit.  
  
Beast noted Cyclop's entry with the bowls of popcorn and stood.  
  
"Ah, now you will see a purely genius work from one of the world's finest playwrights of all time." He popped the tape in and sat back on the couch. Jubilee stifled a giggle as she recognized the Shakespearean comedy, and Beast's eyes twinkled at her, sharing in her mirth.  
  
"Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more. Men were deceivers ever. One foot in sea and one on shore, to one thing constant never. Then sigh not so but let them go and be you blithe and bonny, converting all your sounds of woe into hey nonny nonny."  
  
Jubilee sighed and resigned herself to the television. She couldn't help but notice the striking similarities between the jabs of Beatrice and Benedick and those of Gambit and Rogue. She playfully elbowed the large furry man next to her and smirked at him. He returned it, then directed her attention back to the screen.  
  
Jubilee spent the next half-hour thinking how good-looking Keanu Reeves was, and how come he didn't get a bigger part. He was way better looking than the guy playing Claudio. Denzel was, as always, sexy, and Michael Keaton had the whole stupid clown thing going for him. Beyond that, Jubilee couldn't bring herself to concentrate on the movie. She excused herself for a bathroom break, both for her and Sparks.  
  
She walked out into the cool night air, shivering slightly. "Hurry up, Sparks. It's gettin' cold." The dog seemed to understand and finished quickly. As she walked back to the den, she stopped and knelt down. "You think I'm bein' too picky about this present thing, Sparks? I mean, he didn't forget my birthday, which is important, but it's like he doesn't care enough to get me something!" She paused, realizing just how childish it sounded. "You're right, as always," she patted the puppy's head, noticing the circles were becoming more pronounced.  
  
"Do you ever stop getting cuter? Every time I see you." she laughed at the puppy. "What do you think about the name Bandit?" The husky's ears perked up, and Jubilee laughed at it. "So it really does happen.ok, then your name is now officially Bandit Sparks Lee." Bandit gave an affirmative bark and jumped into the girl's lap. The den door opened, and a gruff voice spoke softly.  
  
"Hey, thought I heard the mutt out here." For a moment, Jubilee didn't say anything; didn't even look at him. Wolverine took a step closer, hesitating in his movements. He knew she had been angry at him for no present, but if he even told her anything about it, it would ruin it completely. She mumbled something indiscernible, and he leaned in a little.  
  
"What was that, darlin?"  
  
"I said he's not a mutt," she said a little more loudly, but with a slightly joking manner. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as she launched herself into his arms. "I'm sorry Wolvie. I didn't mean to be such a baby about the whole present thing. You don't have to get me one."  
  
"What happened to Logan?"  
  
"Who's Logan?" she asked, smiling. He smirked back at her and rolled his eyes, glad to have his firecracker back.  
  
"We better go, or we'll miss the rest of the movie. Wait, I forgot I'm speaking to Miss Shakespeare here." He picked up the dog and made his way to the door. He thought he heard the distinct sound of a couple of people scrambling away from it as he neared, but brushed it off. They came back in during the first wedding scene, and Jubilee covered her mouth. Wolverine gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"This is a sad part," she whispered to him.  
  
"I'll take your word on it. I haven't really been paying attention." Storm smiled as they both sat in the chair and the dog jumped up into their laps.  
  
And so, Hero "died" and Claudio was accused of a slanderous tongue. Jean shed a tear at the memorial scene, and everyone chuckled a little at Michael Keaton's portrayal of Dogberry.  
  
By the time Claudio professed to marry Antonio's daughter as retribution for "killing" Hero with slander, Bandit was asleep. Rogue sniffed as she was revealed to be Hero, and the two lovers married.  
  
Jubilee looked over at Gambit and Rogue as Benedick and Beatrice were married as well, smiling to herself. There had to be a way to get those two together. She focused back on the movie just as Don John was caught and brought back. As the credits rolled, she jumped up and strolled over to Beast.  
  
"That was great Blue, I was actually expecting 'MacBeth' from ya."  
  
"It was a thought, but I thought perhaps a comedy would be the best, not a tragedy."  
  
"Got that right! Good night." She turned and patted the back of her thigh, signaling for Bandit to follow her. He did, sleepily, as did Wolverine, which she laughed at.  
  
He had been thinking through the whole movie about telling her about his present, but he really didn't want to ruin this. This was special to both of them, and he wanted her to be happy. But he didn't want her hating him for not giving her a present on her birthday.  
  
"Darlin, I know you were upset about not gettin' a present on yer birthday. But it's takin' a little more time ta get here than I expected." Her eyes lit up, and she bear hugged him.  
  
"You did get me something! I knew it! What is it? It's gotta be big if it's takin' this long ta get here!" She was rambling a mile a minute, and all Wolverine could do was chuckle and nod, hoping there wouldn't be a test.  
  
"I can't tell ya what it is, but I promise you'll love it." At least I hope so, he thought.  
  
She near-tackled him once again and they said their goodnights. Jubilee slipped off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about her parents, and the one she'd never really have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, there it is! Ch 6! Only three to go! All we have is Wolverine, Cyclops, and the Prof himself. I already know the Prof's (wow do you people have no idea), and I got a few ideas for Cykes. But Wolverine is harder than it seems. I need a total gore-fest.and 13 Ghosts is already taken! I'm thinkin either Die Hard or Predator. Well, gotta get to thinking! Please read and review! 


	7. Movie Night 7: Wolverine's Home Videos

Alright, and here we go!  The one we've all been waiting for.  No, she doesn't find out in this one, but it is Wolverine's movie.  I really couldn't think of a really bloody one, and my friend Flyer helped me come up with this one.  Thanks to her and everyone who has reviewed thus far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Movie Night 7:  Wolverine's Home Videos

Wolverine grinned mischievously as he strolled down the hallway, tape in hand.  Tonight was the night he got revenge for the chick flick marathon a few weeks ago.  He bumped into Professor Charles Xavier on his way.

"Sorry, Prof, wasn't watchin' where I was goin'."  He looked down at the elderly man, who had an all-too familiar glint in his eye.

"I have wonderful news for you, Logan."  He didn't have to elaborate, nor could he if he wanted to.  The walls of Wolverine's mind that held in all the pain and hurt collapsed, letting forth the greatest amount of joy the professor had ever felt from the man.  The Professor was taken aback by the sheer intensity of it all.

"Calm down, Logan, you'll ruin the surprise.  It is not finalized yet, but it's in the last stages.  I anticipate another week, maybe less.  What movie have you picked for tonight?"  The professor was desperately trying to distract the man from his elation.

"Uh, it's a surprise.  Figure I'd give the girls some payback."  He had seemingly calmed down for the moment, but was still grinning.  Xavier was faintly surprised Jean hadn't come immediately at the outburst of emotion from him.  They continued to the den where the others were waiting patiently.  Jean looked a little uneasy and stared at the tape in Wolverine's hand.  Jubilee was sitting on the loveseat, eagerly wondering what action-packed bloody movie she was going to watch, and Storm came in with the popcorn, glancing at Logan occasionally.  Rogue was shifting uncomfortably, but made no outward indication she was uneasy.

Wolverine casually strolled over and placed the tape in the VCR, and sat back next to Jubilee.  With his arm on the back of the couch, she leaned into him, letting Bandit curl up between them.  It really was a cute scene, though no one in the room would dare say it aloud.

There was no opening scene, just the words "Wolverine's Home Videos" in blood.  Then there was a battlefield of soldiers, one which Scott recognized from a historical drama _Glory_.  But in the next few minutes, the entire scene switched to _Saving Private Ryan_.  And then everyone realized what was happening.

He had spliced together scenes from different movies.  They all knew he wouldn't have been able to do it in a week, so who had helped him?  Or how long had he been working on it?  Jubilee was smiling, perhaps because her mentor had gotten the better of them all, or maybe it was all the gore.  The Professor groaned first at the bloodshed, but was forced by his own decree to sit and bear it.

Jubilee watched as the screen switched over to _Terminator_, then _13 Ghosts_, _Ravenous_, _Silence of the Lambs, Predator, Blade, Aliens, Gladiator_…the list went on for two hours.  Jean left the room a few times, presumably to be sick, then returned a little greener than when she had left.  Wolverine was grinning maliciously. 

Jubilee took a break from the gore to let her mind wander, still wondering what it was that Wolverine had gotten her for her birthday.  It was something big, something that was taking a while to get here.  It couldn't be a car—Rogue had gotten her an old truck—and she had a pet already.  The Prof already had her college fund set aside, maybe a cruise?  That had to be it; it was the only option.  But of course, Wolvie wouldn't let her go on her own, so he was probably going with her.  She giggled a little at the thought of Wolverine in a Hawaiian print shirt and Bermuda shorts.  Ok, the shirt, maybe (and that was pushing it), but the shorts?!?

Now, where was the cruise going?  She'd seen that Disney cruise on TV, but somehow adding Mickey Mouse ears to his already atrocious ensemble seemed a bit farfetched.  An oriental cruise would be right up his alley, but she didn't even know if they had those.

Wolverine looked over to Jubilee to see if she was pale yet, but her eyes were glazed over.  For a split second, he panicked, thinking perhaps she was being invaded mentally.  He gently nudged her, and she blinked, focusing on him.  She grinned sheepishly and looked back to the screen.  The final scene was one she recognized.  It was from one of her favorite movies, _Dogma.  As the blood-filled street faded out, the words "The End…For Now" scrolled across the screen._

Jubilee was the first to break the silence.  "That was great!"

"Maybe not the word I would have chosen," Jean said squeamishly.  The Professor looked extremely apologetic, and Storm merely stood and exited without a word to anyone.  Wolverine seemed to be coming down from his adrenaline high.

"Look, that was payback for the sappy chick flicks.  We're even now," and he left, Jubilee right behind him.

"So, where we goin, Wolvie?"

"Uh, bed, kid."

"Nah, I meant the cruise.  It's ok, no one told me, I figured it out.  So where are we going?"  She tugged on his arm childishly.

He chuckled and turned, not hiding his elation.  "There ain't no cruise, darlin,' it's much better."  They reached her door, and she hugged him fiercely.

"Alright, if you're not gonna tell me, then I guess I'll just have to wait."

"Don't give me that, Jubes.  That always means trouble.  I promise I'll tell ya next week; it should be here by then anyway."  He kissed the top of her head and saw her into her room.  She was smiling even as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Movie Night 8: A Mystery Revealed

We're almost done!  This is the next to last installment!  What boring documentary will Scott pick?  Read to find out!

This also happens to be the one all the readers have been waiting for.  This is when Jubilee finally finds out what her present from Wolvie is!  I'm so excited, I can't wait to type it!  Hopefully, I can have this up by Veteran's Day……….if not, oh well.  I posted today, so that should curb you animals.  Hehe………just kidding.  On with the show!

FLUFFY BUNNY WARNING:  CUTENESS AHEAD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Movie Night 8:  A Mystery Revealed

The Professor carted in with six bowls of popcorn into a full den.  He was hiding a small folder behind him and as he handed a bowl to Jubilee, he handed it to Logan.  He nearly choked on his beer and snatched it a little more forcefully than he meant.  With a slightly apologetic look to the professor, he tucked it behind him, out of Jubilee's reach.  She really hadn't noticed, as she was scarfing popcorn, but she made a mental note to bug him about it later.

Scott came bounding in with the video, grinning like an idiot, and carefully pushed the tape into the VCR.  Making sure the volume was at the correct level and that the tint and hue of the screen were right, he sat down next to Jean.

"What did ya get for us, Cyke?" Jubilee scoffed, "The Amazing Amoeba?"

"Life and Times of King Tut?" put in Rogue.

"Ok guys, that's enough Scott-bashing.  I think you will actually be surprised at my choice."  And as the movie began, they were.  An almost psychedelic scene played before them, filled with old people dancing and carrying on.  Jubilee looked a little disgusted, but Scott assured everyone it would pass.

As the "Red Eyes" attacked the old folk's home, the entire team, as one, looked over at their leader.  He had picked a comedy.  

"What?" he asked.

Storm was the first to find her voice.  "To say this is unexpected is an understatement."

"Hey, 'Mystery Men' is entertaining and team-building."

"Knew there had to be a motive," Jubilee mumbled under her breath.  

"Just watch the movie."  As they refocused on the screen, Captain Amazing saved the day once more, after a botched attempt by the unlikely heroes.

Jubilee began comparing her teammates with the characters from the movie.  Mr. Furious, a man who's power comes from his rage, was almost like her Wolvie.  Deep down, he's not as bad as he wants to seem.  The sensible Shoveler, always bringing the team back to earth, was Storm.  The Blue Raja, the English-accented fork flinger, was almost like Gambit.  He tries to hide up who he really is to fit in with the team, and at times he is underestimated.

And then there was The Spleen, played by Paul Reuben.  No one really wants him on the team, as he is offensive, but they can't really get rid of him, and he does provide, er, cover fire.  Jubilee cringed when she realized this was Cyclops.  Not the fact that no one wanted him on the team, but sometimes he came off as offensive and overpowering.  Not to mention he did provide more than adequate cover fire.

She stopped when she realized she was actually enjoying Cyke's pick.  She had already geared herself up for a night of historical documentaries, or even training films of their Danger Room sessions.  Never in a million years would she have expected a comedy tonight.  She supposed her leader wasn't all bad, he just needed to let loose more.  She resolved to try and help him on this endeavor in the future.

She shrugged and munched on more popcorn, watching as The Bowler was introduced.  Jubilee always liked Janeane Garafolo, so this was shaping up to be her favorite character.  With her confrontational attitude and constant jabs at Mr. Furious, she was definitely Rogue.  Jubilee laughed at the fact that the skull in her bowling ball was her father's skull and that it talked to her.  Without a doubt, Invisible Boy was her, having the weakest power and being the youngest member.

She laughed at the Disco Boys, the bad guy's lackeys.  Jubilee was still in shock that anyone could listen to that music, much less be obsessed with it.  As they attacked, and their guns were cut in half by the Sphinx, Jubilee focused on the newest team member.  The Sphinx was appointed the new leader of the team and began to teach them with clichéd statements.  This guy was a mixture of Jean and the Prof.  Jubilee chuckled at the mental image of those two being spliced together.  That left Beast.  She began to think about who she should splice together to make one of the characters when they were introduced to Dr. Heller, an extremely eccentric scientist who makes only non-lethal weapons.  She let out an involuntary laugh, causing most of them to turn to look at her.

"Are you ok, sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Uh, yeah, I, um, just think this movie is funny?" she offered.

"Uh huh," was Wolverine's only reply.  She watched the rest of the movie in silence, only laughing at the appropriate places.  When it was over, she slapped Cyclops on the back.

"That was good, Cyke.  Never saw it comin.'"  She followed her mentor out into the hallway.  He had a really strange look on his face, and she wanted to find out what was bugging him.   He usually walked her to her room, but he was headed outside.  He didn't seem to object to her presence, in fact, he slowed to allow her to catch up.  They walked in silence to the garden, Wolverine fingering the folder the entire time.  A cold front had come through the night before, and a breeze sent a chill down her spine.  Bandit had somehow found his way outside and was playfully romping in the garden.

"Wolvie, what's up?"  She edged closer to him, trying to draw from his warmth.  _It's not fair, she thought, __guys__ are always warm.  She eyed the folder.  "What's that?"  That seemed to break him from his deep thoughts, and he looked at her._

"Yer present," was all he said.  Her eyes got wide, and desperately tried to think of things that would fit inside a folder.  Paper, of course, but what?  Maybe he had lied to hide the cruise so it would be a surprise.  No, her Wolvie wouldn't lie to her.  She screwed her face up in thought, and he chuckled.

"What?" she asked accusingly.

"Yer cute when yer tryin' ta think."

"What do ya mean, _tryin__' ta think?" she shoved him playfully, and he went sprawling.  She knew she hadn't pushed him that hard, but she also knew she was in trouble.  He placed the folder on the bench in the gazebo and took off after her.  She had almost made it out of the garden when she felt herself being lifted off the ground.  She let out a shriek and giggled loudly as he placed her on the grass and began to tickle her mercilessly.  She pulled her legs up and placed her feet on his chest, pushing with all her might.  He backed off enough to allow her to bolt again, and she did._

Bandit, not being one to just sit and watch the fun, chased after his owner, crashing into the back of her knees.  She went sprawling, almost hitting her head on a stepping stone in the grass before Wolverine caught her and pulled her back up.  

"You okay, darlin?"

"Yep," she brushed herself off, "So where's my present?"  She switched to her best five-year old impression and skipped behind him all the way to the gazebo where they both sat down on the bench.  He held it out to her, but pulled it back just before she grabbed it.

"Jubes, this is totally your decision, I mean, if ya want it.  All you have to do is say the word and it's done."  He took a deep breath and handed her the envelope.

She took it with a quizzical look and opened it.  The first thing she saw was her birth certificate.  She looked at it with tears in her eyes and began to read.

"On this date, October 18, 1987, Jubilation Lee was born to her proud parents, Dr. Long Lee and Mrs. Cho Lee."  She pulled it out and set it aside.  The next things in the folder was her parents' death certificates.  She didn't even bother and set those aside as well.  Then, her papers as she became a ward of the state.  Tears threatened to fall, but she didn't dare let them.  

She pulled out this as well and found the papers that signed her over to Xavier.  _Great, I'm nothing more than property exchanging hands.  She pulled this out, expecting to have reached the end, but another paper caught her eye.  It was New York Civil Court decree.  Curious, she glanced up at Wolverine, who had a very neutral expression on his face.  She pulled it out and read it._

Wolverine watched her closely as she read the adoption document, searching for any sign.  He sniffed the air and did not smell fear, so that was at least a good sign.  She stared at the paper for a good five minutes, having read it three times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  A hand on her shoulder broke her trance.  Carefully, she placed the documents back in the folder and closed it.  Standing, she walked to the edge of the gazebo and looked out onto the garden.

In reality, she didn't want him to see her crying.  She hated when someone saw her cry, even if it was Wolvie.  No, scratch that, _especially Wolvie.  She heard him get up and walk behind her, wanting to talk to her, but not really knowing what to say.  She knew how he felt.  What could they say?  Then it hit her.  This was real.  Her knees buckled and he almost didn't catch her.  Carefully, he laid her on the cool grass, hoping it would help.  _

"Jubes?" he tried lightly tapping her face, and was rewarded with a small groan and a blink of her eyes.  

"Wolvie?" she woke up to see his face covered in concern.  She must have hit her head on that stepping stone when Bandit knocked her over.  But the dream she had had was so real, she almost wanted to ask him.

"Hey, you okay, kiddo.  I didn't mean to give you a shock like that."  He stood and went back into the gazebo and retrieved the folder.  When she saw it, her eyes bugged out.  It hadn't been a dream.  Faster than he could react, she launched herself into his arms, crying.  She buried her head so he wouldn't see, but she knew he could hear.

"You mean it, Wolvie?"  It was muffled, but he understood.

"Of course, darlin.'  All I have to do is sign, and it's official."

He let out a 100%, honest-to-goodness, genuine laugh when she produced a pen out of seemingly nowhere.  Bandit barked, not wanting to be left out of the happy occasion.  Jubilee picked him up and he licked her face.

A scuffle of shoes turned their attention to the walkway, then there was a bright flash.  Jean stood there with a Polaroid, with the rest of the team behind her.  They had all just been clued in to the proceedings by the professor and all of them were grinning madly.

"Oh, that's gonna be a good one," she exclaimed.  Jubilee was confused.

"How did you know?"  Wolverine laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Jubes.  You don't honestly think I could've talked to all those lawyers without snappin' and rippin' someone's head off, do ya?  The Prof helped a lot there."  She smiled and went over to Xavier.  She placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you, Professor," she whispered in his ear.

"You're quite welcome," he whispered back.  She shivered a little and turned back to the team.

"Uh, can we take this party inside?  It's a little chilly out here."  Everyone nodded their assent and walked into the foyer.  Once in the kitchen, everyone watched silently as Wolverine signed the last line on the form and handed it to Xavier.

"I'll get this to Mike first thing tomorrow.  In the meantime, I believe congratulations are in order."  He pulled out a bottle of champagne, a Canadian beer, and a Pepsi.  Everyone laughed, and Jubilee and Wolverine took the two smaller bottles.  He held out his beer, and she tapped her plastic bottle against it, smiling.  Gambit was smiling.

"See, der be a happy ending.  Gambit was right."  Rogue slapped him on the shoulder and handed him a glass of champagne.  They all toasted the two, and they celebrated into the morning with jokes (mostly at Cyclops for his movie) and pestering the professor to tell them what his pick was.

Jubilee fell asleep at the table around 2 am, and most of the team was either hammered or passed out.  Wolverine, by far the most sober, picked up Jubilee and took her to her room.  It was a good thing she was wearing sweats; Wolverine wasn't comfortable changing her, not to mention she'd probably be a little peeved in the morning.  He laid her in the bed and covered her up, kissing her forehead.

"Night, darlin.'"  As he switched off the lamp and walked to the door, he heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Night Dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, did I just write that?  That was extremely sappy, and not my usual taste.  But hey, every now and again, I must deviate.  So…how did everyone like it?

ARE YOU HAPPY?  ARE YOU?  I DID IT!  PLEASE CALL OFF THE SQUAD OF RABID GERBILS!!

Well *sniff* only one chapter to go.  I think you will all be surprised from the Prof's pick, if you aren't already floored from Scott's.  Thanks to all my readers, both reviewers and silent.


	9. Movie Night 9: Happily Ever After

Alright, the last installment of the series. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of my readers for, well, reading, or skimming, or whatever you do. Heck, clicking on the link to the story deserves some merit. It means that you were interested enough in my summary to try it out. So for that, I thank you. Now, I know, you people are expecting some brainy drama like "Beautiful Mind" or "Good Will Hunting," but strangely, I don't think those would fit the prof. If you have questions (or complaints God forbid) about the pick, just email me, or heck, that's what the review button is for.  
  
This has been an enjoyable experience for me, as I hope it has been for you. And now, without further ado (no pun intended):  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Movie Night 9: Happily Ever After  
  
All of the X-Men were already seated as the professor wheeled in, DVD in hand. He sat back and reveled in the laughter of the team as he pressed play on the menu screen. It really wasn't difficult to figure out the movie from that screen. The candy and sound effects was enough to make even the Wolverine smile a little. Xavier marveled in the fact that a movie almost thirty years old could still entertain and inspire as it did those thirty years ago.  
  
And so began "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Thankfully, neither Jubilee or Rogue knew the words to these songs, so the characters were able to sing in peace. Jubilee, who had never seen the movie before, was loving every minute of it. Bandit seemed to be joining in her mirth, and Wolverine was smiling a lot more these days. Talk around the mansion the past week had circulated mostly around the happenings of last Friday night, and one student was so bold as to say the Wolverine had gone soft. Jubilee had trounced him without a second thought, then, when Logan broke them up and she explained why she was fighting, he proceeded to threaten the kid into next week if he ever said anything of the like again.  
  
Things had calmed down after that, but there were some, mostly those females who had a crush on Wolverine, who were still pestering Jubilee. Wolverine, for the most part, had been calmer recently, but Cyclops only saw that as an asset. He could save all his energy for battles. Of course, Jean had countered that looking after Jubilee took more energy than fighting a dozen Sentinels.  
  
The professor only hoped that the message of the movie would not be lost in all the fun. Despite the colorful candy, the outrageous incidents, and the catchy songs -  
  
*Professor, leave the philosophy for another movie. Let them enjoy this*  
  
Jean's mind filled his head, interrupting his thoughts. He smiled at her and nodded. Jean smiled back and leaned back against Scott, who chuckled to himself at the antics of Willy Wonka. Xavier looked over to Jubilee, lying on the couch with her head in Wolverine's lap and Bandit curled up on her stomach. Rogue had given in to Gambit incessant begging and was now leaning up against him, resting her head on his chest. Even Storm seemed to have "loosened up" for the night, smiling happily in her sweatpants and overly large T-shirt.  
  
This was how he always wanted to remember his X-Men; not in a dead-heat battle for their lives, or bickering in the War Room about strategy, but content to be with one another, enjoying the company and friendship. He took the bathroom excuse and exited quietly for a moment, rushing to his office for his Polaroid. Stashing it in a small area beside him and covering it up with a blanket, he made his way back into the den.  
  
He looked around, trying to find the best point from which to take the photo, so as to get all the X-Men at once. He was only going to get one shot at this, so he did it quietly. Finally finding the perfect spot, he wheeled over, pausing for a moment to grab some popcorn out of a nearby bowl. Taking advantage of a rather exuberant scene, he quickly took out the camera, aimed, and snapped it. A bright flash filled the room, followed immediately by many loud complaints.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!"  
  
"Professor! What are you doing!"  
  
"That was very unexpected."  
  
"Ah can't believe he did that!"  
  
Professor Xavier laughed and congratulated himself on his accomplishment. He waved the photo back and forth, waiting for it to develop. The movie momentarily forgotten, the X-Men crowded around his chair, anxious to see how it turned out. As the melody of "Pure Imagination" filled the room, nine people smiled at a truly perfect picture.  
  
"Hey," Jubilee called from her reacquired position on the couch, "Is the Kodak moment over? 'Cause the movie's still playin!" Everyone laughed and went back to their seats, refocusing their attention back to the screen. They watched as the number of children decreased from five to one as they passed through the factory behind the rather eccentric Willy Wonka. Soon, only the main character and his grandfather were the only ones left, and Jubilee felt her eyelids drooping. She hoped this was almost over. Wolverine smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear.  
  
"How come you can never stay awake?" She snapped her eyes back open and elbowed him in his ribs, only eliciting a chuckle from the man. She watched as the three characters entered an elevator.  
  
"Hey, prof, can we have a Wonkavator in the mansion?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"Dat not such a good idea, petite. We never find you again, non?" Gambit smiled slyly. The professor merely smiled, and mentally instructed her to pay attention to the last line of the movie.  
  
"You know what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he ever wanted? He lived happily ever after." She smiled, turning to the man she could now call father. Yawning one last time, she leaned against him, drifting off to sleep. Jean smiled at the two.  
  
"I think it's someone's bedtime," she said, very motherly.  
  
"Aw, come on Jean," Rogue said from behind her, "the girl's fifteen. She ain't a kid no more."  
  
Beast, always ready for a logical argument, stepped in with mirth in his eyes, "I believe Jean was merely referring to that which many people refer to as sleep. Generally, a bed is the premium place for this so called sleep; therefore, it is only logical that she call it 'bedtime.' You see, the word bed actually comes from -"  
  
"Thanks, Hank," Rogue interrupted, rolling her eyes, "Ah got it." Everyone laughed at the familiar and friendly banter that had started. The professor merely shook his head and smiled. That was simply the way of things in the X-mansion.  
  
Wolverine carefully picked up his daughter and left, Bandit close behind. Scott and Jean walked outside in each other's arms, heading for the garden. Storm rose to her attic to meditate, and Gambit was desperately trying to get Rogue to join him on the roof. Beast headed off to his labs to finish some experiment, and the professor decided it was time for bed. After carefully framing the photo he had taken, he placed it on his nightstand. Perhaps this story had a happy ending after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHOO HOO!!! There it is! The end! I hope everyone enjoyed this! And for the last time..YES, WILLY WONKA! 


End file.
